Leaving
by HallowedInk
Summary: Andromeda feels trapped, but she is getting out. She has to. AndyxTed


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Note: Please read my author's note at the end, it's ver important!

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Leaving**

The front door slammed, Andromeda's breath caught. Her father was home, her mother waiting for him in the drawing room. Soon, they would be sitting there, drinking wine together and planning- planning her wedding with Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy who didn't want to marry her, but Narcissa. Soon, it would be time. Soon.

What if she didn't go through with it? She could stay here- easier, it would be so much easier. She could still support Sirius, who made his rebellion open, and would surely soon get in trouble.

Her thoughts betrayed her. Beating back her cowardice, Andromeda took a deep breath and walked gracefully down the stairs and into the drawing room.

"Mother, father, there is something I must tell you."

-

All humans have a sin. It seemed that Andromeda's was procrastination.

It was not intentional that she procrastinated, but those were just excuses. I'll be disowned- an excuse. Sirius will be devastated- an excuse.

All it was, was fear, really. Fear of losing all that was normal and safe and- and? And what else was there?

Why couldn't she answer that question? Why not- why, when she had always had the answers, why was it that she couldn't tell herself why, couldn't find a logical explanation as to why, she was putting off this confrontation.

But as she lay there in the safety of her room, and thought back on all that had happened, Andromeda knew that it would be the last time she did. She was leaving- soon- perhaps tonight- but she couldn't put it off any longer.

And besides, she had promised. Promised Ted that she would finally do it, promised Sirius that she would be a good cousin, but most of all, she had promised herself- that she would be good to herself.

And maybe it was finally time to make good on _that_ promise.

-

"So, you're Andromeda Black."

Andromeda turned when she heard the voice. A young man stood behind her, against the flow of students through the halls. Class was out, and the boy was pushing to reach her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from prying ears, into a deserted hallway.

"Let go of me," Andromeda hissed, shoving him away and brushing off her robes where he had come into contact.

The boy seemed unfazed, instead turning his piercing brown eyes to stare at her.

"So you're Andromeda Black," he repeated, still staring at her. He grinned lightly. "Mind if I call you Andy? Andromeda's a bit of a mouthful, you see."

Andromeda scowled. "Yes, I do mind."

He laughed. "Okay then. See you at dinner Andy!"

He was round the corner and out of sight, diving into the sea of students like a dolphin into the ocean, before Andromeda could even realise what had happened.

The Slytherin gave a sigh as she followed suit, heading for the common room to search out her sisters before dinner.

Stupid Ravenclaws. Stupid Mudblood Ravenclaws.

Stupid Ted Tonks.

-

"Do you really like being a Slytherin?"

It was Herbology- Ravenclaws and Slytherins together- and Andromeda was bent low over her tray, daintily prodding a plant. It wouldn't do to get her hands dirty; after all, she was a Black, and a pure-blooded young lady and young ladies did not get their hands dirty.

Turning around, she found herself face-to-face- or rather: face to chest due to her average, but his somewhat more substantial height- with Ted Tonks.

"Oh, not you," she grumbled, turning back to her work.

"You don't, do you? I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't what?" Andromeda did not turn around.

"You don't like being a Slytherin."

"Oh, go away." Andromeda scowled deeply, glowering darkly at the plant beneath her, which seemed to quail at her ferocity.

"You know, you just proved me right."

"What part of _go away _do you not understand?"

Ted turned triumphantly to walk away, but not before he could have the last word. "Well, you've never called me 'Mudblood' like your sisters, so that's a start anyway."

Andromeda covered her face, faking annoyance for her fellow Slytherins' sakes.

-

"Merry Christmas!" Ted Tonks called the Andromeda as she left the station with her family.

"Shut up Mudblood," she snarled, but he just laughed as he left her to explain to her parents that _no, she did not like the Mudblood, he was just trying to annoy her._ And succeeding, but she didn't add that. It should have been obvious.

-

He had kissed her. _He_ had kissed _her_.

Oh, she couldn't believe it. Filthy manipulative Mudblood. How _dare_ he?

He had _kissed_ her.

Andromeda touched her fingers absentmindedly to her lips as she remembered the feel of Ted Tonks' lips on hers.

"Hey, Andy?" She had almost gotten used to him calling her that, not that she would ever admit it. She looked up instinctively at his approach, and followed him when he beckoned her into a deserted hallway.

"What is it?" she growled.

He laughed, causing her to glare- Black's did not take kindly to being laughed at, after all.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Andromeda narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not for a minute trusting his motives.

"Come closer, I want to whisper it to you."

"Why, there's no one around to here." No even more suspicious, Andromeda found herself taking a step away, as appose to closer.

"Please?" He pouted, the look appearing to adorable on his boyish face that Andromeda couldn't resist. She leaned in, her ear turned towards him, to hear his secret.

Suddenly, when she was close enough, he grabbed her chin very gently and turned her head to face him.

Then he kissed her.

Oh dear, Andromeda thought to herself as she walked away somewhat later, she really was becoming soft. Allowing a Mudblood to kiss her, and actually- she shuddered to even think of it- actually kissing back.

Oh no.

-

Bellatrix came running into the common room, raging, acting completely out of character, completely unladylike. And she was heading for Andromeda.

Andromeda quailed, knowing exactly what this was about.

And sure enough, "What is the meaning of this?" Bellatrix demanded, loud enough for the whole common room to listen in.

Knowing that there was no use in playing innocent- Bellatrix would get it out of her eventually, anyway-, Andromeda decided to tell the truth.

"I'm going out with him," she said in a dry, humourless voice, as if commenting on the weather, or other such things.

"What!" Bellatrix' screech attracted the remaining few Slytherins who had held out on eavesdropping on the not very private conversation the two sisters were sharing. Narcissa was seen to be tactfully disappearing into the shadows with her boy-toy, Lucius Malfoy. She would get the news from someone else, later.

"You heard me," Andromeda replied, her bad mood rising a level, along with her tone of voice.

"How dare you?" Bellatrix' voice had dropped to positively icy, and she was just hissing her words now. "How _dare_ you?"

Andromeda scowled, and then dropped her head in pretence of shame. In her anger, Bellatrix would be easy to fool, and Andromeda was not going to give up the chance just yet. Not when she had just found him- Ted Tonks. Not now, when everything was perfect and the only thing she had to worry about was- of _course_- Bellatrix going and ruining everything.

"You will end this little… affair. Do not bring shame on the family, Andromeda."

Andromeda nodded her head like a good little girl, a few tears slipping through her tightly clenched eyes.

"_Now_," Bellatrix stressed.

Andromeda nodded once more, and raced out of the common room, into Ted Tonks' arms, where he comforted her and somehow managed to make everything all right again.

-

It was time; she had to tell them now.

She had to, she had to believe.

Ted would make it all right again- he always did, chased away her fears, her tears, comforted her screaming rages. Everything she had ever come to him with, and he had always made it go away.

And this would go away too. She just had to believe.

To believe.

She wasn't even sure if she could do that much anymore, but she had to try. To believe that she would come out of this all right, and start her new life with Ted.

"Goodbye," she whispered to the walls of her house, knowing that it would be the last time, _ever_.

-

"Mother, father, there is something I must tell you."

-

Andromeda turned and ran.

Ran away from her family home. Home for so long; now it was a hell- her hell, and she needed to leave.

Ran, ran, ran. Into Ted Tonks' arms.

Now she was safe. Now she was home.

* * *

Note: Oh. My. God. I am so so so sorry. I have broken all my promises (well, just one). I haven't written anything in like a week. Well, I have an excuse: I'm writing exams at the moment (four days left). So when I'm done with exams I will take care of my backlog of writing I need to do. See my bio for more details.

And by the way, on the subject of my other story, 150 Things, I know I promised an update every day (that was the promise I broke), but I just haven't had time. Plus, I have severe writer's black on the eigth chapter. Sorry! I'm currently writing it, and it should be up soon. I'l finish it Monday, between my English and Biology exams.

Thanks for understanding and sorry again!

Please read and review.


End file.
